


Run Trip and Fall

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Crying, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manhandling, Pain, Prostate Massage, Rough Sex, Schmoop, consensual drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's got a kink.  It involves roofies and Jensen.  Jensen never knows when it's going to happen, but he's more than okay with it.  Fill for an <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/96718.html?thread=37270734#t37270734">Anonymous Prompt</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigger Warning!** Even though this is all consensual, Jensen has been roofied by Jared and Jared fucks him while Jensen's barely conscious. Jared also helps Jensen take a piss.

They're both tired, but it's not that late yet. They've been filming since two in the morning, and it's now six in the evening. It was a long shoot and they really should be going home and crashing, but if an actor doesn't take the time to unwind, it can really mess with them, so they're at a bar, nursing a couple beers.

"Man, I'm beat," Jensen says, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah," Jared agrees, picking at the label on his bottle of beer. "I'm lookin' forward to the next three days off."

Jensen leans back and takes a long drink, then sets his empty bottle down on the table. His bottom lip turns down into a pout. "I want more, but I don't wanna get up."

Jared chuckles, already sliding out of the booth. "I'll get us another one."

"You're awesome," Jensen moans, giving Jared a little smile.

Jared orders two more beers, and as he's walking back to their booth, he drops a small pill into Jensen's bottle, making sure no one watches him do it. Jared has made the mistake of doing that in plain sight once before, and it had totally ruined the night. Jensen had to do a lot of explaining to get Jared out of trouble.

"Here ya go," Jared says as he sets the beer in front of Jensen, then slides into the booth.

"Thanks," Jensen says, then starts on his beer.

Jared's already half hard. They've known about the long shoot and three days off following it for a month, but Jared hadn't thought of playing out this little fantasy until a week earlier.

He watches Jensen rub at his eyes again and feels a swell of affection in his chest. Jensen trusts him, and Jared trusts Jensen. Jensen never knows when Jared will do this, but Jensen's never nervous about it.

Jensen sighs after drinking half the bottle. "You're gonna carry me to bed, right?" he asks with a smirk.

Jared nearly chokes on his beer. Jensen probably doesn't know what has been slipped into his beer, and Jared really hopes he hasn't given it away by gagging on his beer They know each other so well that perhaps Jensen can see right through him.

"Do you prefer fireman's carry or bridal?" Jared asks.

Jensen lets out a huff of laughter. "If you're doing the carrying, I don't give a fuck if you hold me up by the scruff of my neck."

Jared smiles, then sips more of his beer, pushing down on his cock with the heel of his left hand as Jensen finishes off his own beer.

They talked about fantasies a couple of years ago, and even though Jared was nervous, he admitted to this particular one. Jensen had been surprised, but he'd taken it well. They'd already known each other for a while and had been living together.

Working together on a daily basis had made it easy to become close friends very quickly, and it had turned into a sexual relationship not long after that. It was an easy transition, and Jared didn't know what he'd done to deserve someone like Jensen. Though Jensen said the same thing about Jared.

Jared nods to Clif, who's sitting on a bar stool not too far away from them. Clif knows what's going on, and he gives Jared a wink. This isn't the first time. It isn't even the second time. But Jared is just as excited.

"Fuckin' beers goin' straight to m'head," Jensen mumbles after his third beer.

"You wanna get going?" Jared asks, trying to move things along. It's been about fifteen minutes since Jensen finished off the beer with the roofie in it. Any longer and other people at the bar would suspect he was more than just drunk.

"Yeah," Jensen says, his coordination a little off as he tries to push the beer bottle away and overcompensates, almost pushing it off the table.

Jared's still nursing his original beer. He's walked to the bar each time taking that first beer with him, so for all Jensen knows it's Jared's third. Jared wants to be clearheaded for this.

"You haven't eaten much," Jared says as he stands up and wraps a hand around Jensen's right upper arm. "The beer's probably hitting you hard."

"Haven't slept much either," Jensen says, frowning as he stands up and sways a bit.

"It's a good thing we got Clif to take us home, huh?" Jared says, nodding to the man as he opens the door for them.

"Clif's awesome," Jensen says with a dopey grin on his face.

Jared helps him to the SUV, but Jensen manages to get his own seatbelt on. Jared gets in on the driver's side and slides over to the center of the seat.

"I feel funny," Jensen says, turning to look up at Jared, a confused expression on his face. "Jared, I feel funny."

"We've been up for a long time, dude," Jared says, patting Jensen's left knee.

"No, like...," Jensen starts, but then looks down at his own body, as if he can't understand what's happening to it.

Jared cups Jensen's cheek, turning his face up so they're looking in each other's eyes. "It's okay," Jared says with a reassuring smile.

"I don'hink I c'n move m'hands," Jensen says, frowning up at Jared.

"It's okay, babe," Jared says, then gives Jensen a gentle kiss on his slack lips.

Jensen's lips twitch into a half smile and he lets out a moaning bellow that might've been a laugh. "Did'ja do somethin' ta me?" he asks, eyes half closed.

"I'm gonna do a lot to you," Jared says, smirking.

Jensen moans again, but this time he relaxes against Jared, as if he'd been worried something else was wrong, but now that he knows Jared done something to him, everything's okay. It's a rush for Jared, to have Jensen trust him that much.

"Have fun, Jare," Clif says as Jared gets out of the SUV and pulls Jensen along the seat with him.

"Thanks, man," Jared says as he hefts Jensen up over his shoulder. "Have a good vacation!"

Clif smiles, shaking his head as he opens the front door for them and leaves it standing open before heading back to the truck. He waves, then pulls away from the house.

Jared walks into the house and goes straight for the bedroom after locking the front door. Jensen is a dead weight on his shoulder, though he knows Jensen is still awake and somewhat aware of what's happening. Jared gently puts Jensen down on the bed and starts undressing him.

"J-," Jensen says, eyes barely open as Jared tosses his shoes into the corner.

"Yeah, baby?" Jared says.

"S'na," Jensen says, left hand twitching a little.

Jared sits Jensen up to get all of his shirts off, then lowers him back down. "What was that, Jay?" Jared says, his dick so hard it hurts.

"S'na'af'n," Jensen says.

Jared unbuttons Jensen's jeans and pulled them open, leaning down to kiss Jensen's lower belly.

"Heh," Jensen says, stomach twitching.

Jared smiles. His boyfriend is very ticklish. He pulls the jeans and underwear down as he climbs between Jensen's legs and kneels on the bed.

"J-," Jensen says, forcing his eyes open halfway.

"Yeah?" Jared says, enjoying the view.

Jensen is sprawled out, legs to either side of Jared, jeans and underwear pulled down to mid-thigh, arms out to the side.

"G't'ss," Jensen says.

"What's wrong, babe?" Jared asks, noticing the little frown on Jensen's face.

"G't'ss," Jensen says again.

Okay, so it must be important or Jensen would've just continued saying other things or given up. Jared puts a hand on the bed at either side of Jensen's naked torso and leans forward, his face hovering inches from Jensen's.

"What is it, Jay?" Jared says.

"G'ss," Jensen says.

Jared frowns, trying to figure it out. "Try one more time."

Jensen pushes his lips together, and any other time Jared would've laughed at the duckface, but Jensen's trying hard to say something. "G'pss," he says.

"Oh, shit!" Jared says, scrambling for the drawer of the bedside table. He yanks it open, pulls out the urinal, and gets it open, holding it between Jensen's legs.

The drug he's given Jensen causes loss of muscle control, and he has no idea how Jensen had been able to hold it, but as soon as Jared holds Jensen's dick, pointing it into the urinal, Jensen lets go with a stream of urine. When Jensen's done, Jared shakes him off, closes up the urinal, and sets it aside.

Jared lets out a chuckle. "That was close, dude," he says, then leans forward and kisses him.

Jensen's slack lips only twitch beneath his, as if Jensen wants to kiss back, but his body just won't obey him anymore. Jared's dick is almost throbbing.

He nibbles his way over to Jensen's left ear. "Gonna fuck you, baby," Jared whispers.

Jensen's breath stutters, and Jared nearly comes in his pants. Jensen is barely aware of what's going on, can't move, and yet he can still get excited over Jared making dirty promises in his ear.

"Love you so much," Jared says, then kisses Jensen's neck before pulling back and sitting on his heels.

Jensen's trying hard to keep his eyes open, and there's a little bit of drool running out of the left side of his mouth. Jared grabs the bunched-up jeans and underwear at Jensen's thighs and slowly pulls them up, Jensen's legs up in the air as Jared watches more and more of Jensen's skin appear.

Jared lets the jeans and underwear fall behind him, then lowers Jensen's legs to the bed. They fall open, Jensen on display for him.

"So beautiful," Jared says, enjoying the freedom.

Jensen doesn't usually give him a hard time when Jared compliments him, but he still has a hard time with it. He'll blush and turn his head away and his body will tense up, but like this, with his body splayed out before Jared and the drug taking full effect, Jensen won't do anything about it.

"Still can't believe you let me do this," Jared says under his breath, and he feels his dick twitch as Jensen struggles to open his eyes a little more, to follow Jared's movements.

Jared runs his fingers over Jensen's shaft. Just a light touch. There's no reaction from Jensen, and there won't be. There's no way he can get it up right now. He's completely at Jared's mercy, and it's the biggest thrill Jared has ever felt in his life. Not that he can take this from Jensen. No, any asshole with a bottle of pills can do that. But rather the thrill is in the fact that Jensen's given this to him willingly.

Jensen's body doesn't react at all as Jared caresses the inside of Jensen's thighs, his fingertips grazing the skin so lightly that Jensen would be grumbling about being ticklish if he could move. Instead he's just lazily blinking, still stubbornly keeping his eyes open.

Jared bends down and kisses Jensen's tummy again. He can't help it. He loves Jensen's tummy. He mouths at it, licks a stripe across it, then nuzzles it with his cheek and nose. He loves that he can do this without Jensen feeling self-conscious about his tummy.

He licks his way to Jensen's right nipple and sucks on it. The nipple hardens, but Jensen's back doesn't arch like it normally does when Jared does this.

"Ready for me?" Jared asks, even though he knows he won't get a reply. He reaches over and snags the lube from the bedside drawer, then sits back on his haunches.

Jensen hasn't moved, but he's still looking right at Jared, mouth open just a bit, more drool running down the left side of his face. Jensen would be upset if he knew, but Jared loves it.

Jared lifts Jensen's left leg, cupping the back of Jensen's left knee and spreading him wide, lifting his ass off the bed just a little. Jensen's soft dick flops over against his right leg with the change in position, and Jared takes a moment to run his fingers over Jensen's balls.

"Maybe I don't even need to prep you," Jared says with a grin. He doesn't mean it, but it's fun to say it out loud. "You're all loose for me. I bet I could just slide right in."

Jared finally unbuttons his own jeans with his free hand and pulls himself out, not bothering to take any of his own clothes off. It's part of the thrill, part of what makes this all feel exciting and dirty.

His dick is hard and leaking, already having soaked a stain in the front of his boxers. He flicks open the lube and drizzles some directly onto Jensen's dick. He's looking at Jensen's face and sees his eyes widen just a little as the cold lube runs over his cock.

"Is'at cold, baby?" Jared asks, letting out a little chuckle.

Jensen, had he been in his normal state of mind, would've playfully punched him had he "forgotten" to warm the lube, but all Jared gets now is that widening of the eyes.

Jared drops the tube between Jensen's legs, then plays with Jensen's dick, jacking it with the generous amount of lube he'd used. Jensen's dick gets a little fatter with the stimulation, but it doesn't even twitch. Jared's does.

There's so much lube that Jared smooths it over Jensen's balls and plays with them next. Jensen likes having his balls played with. He can actually stand to have some fairly rough play, but Jared's being gentle, just massaging and touching.

He watches Jensen's face closely as he moves his hand lower, spreading the lube under Jensen's balls, closer to his asshole.

"What's this?" Jared teases as he runs the pad of his middle finger over Jensen's hole. He spreads the lube all around Jensen's hole before dipping his middle finger inside.

There's no resistance at all, and Jensen's eyes don't widen, his body doesn't move, and his breathing doesn't change. Jared pulls his finger back out, then pushes his index finger back in alongside the middle finger.

Jensen opens up easily for him, and Jared pushes all the way in, then bends his fingers right where he knows Jensen's prostate is. Jensen sucks in a little gasp, and Jared grins at him.

"Feel that?" Jared asks, pushing on Jensen's leg enough that his ass comes up off the bed some more, then he starts working Jensen's prostate with his fingers.

Jensen's eyes close, and Jared huffs out a laugh. Either Jensen has given up his stubborn struggle to keep his eyes open or it just feels good and he's relaxing into it even though his body relaxed a long time ago.

Jared pushes a third finger in, then a fourth, resting his thumb on Jensen's taint and just moving his fingers around inside Jensen. He's never fisted Jensen, but he's going to ask next time Jensen's coherent if he would mind, because just having four fingers in Jensen is a thrill. They've been together long enough that Jared's surprised he hasn't asked before now. That'll change soon.

He could just do it. He could just shove his whole hand in there and do whatever he wants. Jensen probably wouldn't even be upset about it later, if he did remember it. But Jensen trusts him, and there's a good reason for that. Jared has never done anything to break that trust, and he's not going to start now.

"Can't wait any longer," Jared says, pulling his fingers out and slicking up his cock.

Jensen's eyes open again, and Jared can't resist. He leans over him again, pushing Jensen's leg out of the way so he can kiss those slack lips. Jensen probably won't remember much of this, but even so Jared doesn't tease him about the drool.

When he pulls back, Jensen's lips are more puffy and a darker shade of pink than they were before, though they're still slack. Jared takes himself in hand again and slowly pushes his cock into Jensen's hole. Jensen's breath stutters again as Jared bottoms out.

"You feel so fuckin' good, baby," Jared says as he sets up a lazy rhythm. Jensen's hole is so loose that, if it weren't for how much all of this was turning Jared on, he would have a hard time getting off.

Jared lifts Jensen's right leg, mirroring the hold he has on his left leg and spreads him wide, fucking him deep and speeding up some. Jensen's so unresisting that Jared has to work harder at holding himself upright. He could easily bend Jensen in half, shoving his legs against his chest, but he doesn't want to hinder the man's breathing, so he spreads his own legs more and carries his own weight instead of relying on the pressure from Jensen's legs and lower body that are usually there.

"So fuckin' hot, Jay," Jared says. "Wish you could see this. Maybe one of these days I'll set up a camera, film this so I can jerk off to it whenever you're not here."

Again, Jared says the words, but he doesn't have any intention of doing it until he asks a coherent Jensen. They've got other videos of their sexy times, but Jared doesn't even know if Jensen would care to see himself like this. And that's okay. Jared keeps it all in his head and there are plenty of times he's gotten off to just that while Jensen is gone.

"Gonna come inside you," Jared says, thrusting faster. He's careful not to be too rough. Jensen can't tell him if something hurts.

Jared moves his right hand from Jensen's knee to his lower leg and puts it up on his own right shoulder, holding it there so he can feel more of a connection to Jensen. He turns and places a gentle kiss on Jensen's leg.

When he looks down at Jensen again, Jensen's just gazing back at him, half-lidded eyes. Jensen's told him before that he can remember bits and pieces of the night when they do this, but never the whole thing. He says he likes to keep his eyes open so he can remember as much as possible.

"Love you so fuckin' much, Jensen," Jared says, thrusting a little harder, fighting the urge to bend Jensen in half and pound into him. "Oh, fuck," he hisses through clenched teeth as his rhythm falters.

Jensen just stares back up him, breathing softly and not moving other than the rise and fall of his chest. Jared's just using him, fucking into the nearly comatose body beneath him, fully clothed while Jensen's spread out, naked and vulnerable. And it's all because Jensen trusts him. With his life and with his heart.

Jared pushes Jensen's right leg up and out even more, thrusts in and out twice more, then once more hard enough to make Jensen's head move on the pillow as he comes inside the man beneath him.

Jared grunts, panting as he holds himself up. No way in hell would he just let himself fall down onto Jensen right now. He slowly pulls out, watching Jensen's loose hole as his come oozes out along with the lube.

"You're so fuckin' sexy, you know that?" Jared says with a grin as he wipes his forehead with his sleeve before the sweat can run into his eyes.

Jared carefully lowers Jensen's legs to the bed, spreading him out, then climbs off the bed and heads for the bathroom. He wets a washcloth with warm water before walking back in and gently cleaning Jensen up. Jensen's eyes are closed, but Jared doesn't know if he's asleep or just too tired to keep his eyes open anymore.

Jared strips his own clothes off, then gets into bed and pulls the covers over the both of them, wrapping his left arm around Jensen and kissing his shoulder.

"I'll say it again tomorrow in case you don't remember, but thank you," Jared whispers, then kisses Jensen's cheek and puts his head down on Jensen's pillow.

He's not going to sleep hard, at least not until the drug is completely out of Jensen's system. Until it is, Jared won't let anything happen to Jensen.

End


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anon (not the same as OP) request from my[Tumblr Ask Box Request Event](http://mayalaen.tumblr.com/tagged/ask-box-requests):** I didn't know that you take ask-box request! Can I request you too? About J2(Bottom!Jensen) having rough-sex and hyper-sensitivity with crying!Jensen. Jared is very animalistic but with after-caring schmoop:) I love your 'Run Trip and Fall' so much, It can be same verse with that (Especially mentioned fisting thing). Sorry about long request. Always thanks for amazing works!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** I'd almost tag this as dub-con, but it's really all consensual. Fisting and rough sex aren't something Jensen likes all that much, but Jensen is totally okay with it because Jared does tons of shit he doesn't like just because Jensen likes them.
> 
>  **A/N:** This will work as a standalone, but it fit in so well with this 'verse that I decided to go ahead and add this as a chapter to Run Trip and Fall. I'm not sure if I'll write more in this 'verse, but I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Tags have been added to reflect this chapter.

"Oof," came from Jensen as Jared shoved him against the front door of their home, the doorknob digging into Jensen's lower back. "Ah, fuck, wait!"

Jared smirked before turning the lock on the door as he bit down on Jensen's shoulder, growling. Jensen hissed, hard in his jeans despite the fact that rough sex wasn't really his thing. He wasn't hard because it turned him on, but because it turned Jared on, and Jensen loved him.

Jared grabbed the back of his neck, fingers digging in as he yanked him toward the sofa in the living room. It was a bruising grip, but they had a long weekend off, Clif having just dropped them off with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

Because this thing between Jared and Jensen wasn't all take and no give. It was obvious to anyone who knew them, including Clif. Otherwise Jared would've been down on the ground with a furious bodyguard wrenching his arm up behind his back. Clif loved them both, but abuse was something Clif would never allow if he knew about it.

"Ah, fuck, J-Jared!" Jensen yelped as Jared tripped him on the way to the sofa, Jensen's right hip hitting the back edge painfully as he went down, awkwardly half sprawled on the back of the sofa, legs flailing in the air, hands holding himself up, palm down on the seat cushions.

To anyone else it would've looked like Jared was the biggest douchebag to have ever douched. But the same could be said if they were to have seen what Jensen did to Jared the night before. It was all give and take, compromise, and they worked just as well together in their personal life as they did in their professional life.

"Ow!" Jensen whined as Jared shoved Jensen's face into the cushions, his legs flailing and his hip taking more abuse from the edge of the sofa.

"You'd better have lube somewhere within reach," Jared warned, voice low as he reached around and popped the buttons on Jensen's jeans.

Jensen had lube stashed all over the house, tucked in odd places and within reach of their favorite places to fuck and some places they'd never even tried fucking, including the back yard. Well, okay, so they _had_ fucked in the back yard, but the shed was someplace they hadn't yet.

Jensen shoved his hand between the sofa cushions and wrapped his fingers around the bottle of lube he knew was there. Misha and Vicki had both teased the shit out of them the first few times they'd found lube in various places when they came over for pizza night, but it became such a frequent find that they didn't even bat an eye anymore. In fact Jensen was fairly certain the two of them had used the lube from the bathroom a time or two when they'd been over for dinner.

"Well?" Jared prodded as he used Jensen's position to yank the jeans and boxers up Jensen's long legs, flailing limbs only making the process easier.

Jensen grunted as he ignored the fact that his face was smashed into the cushion, instead holding the tube of lube up behind his back so Jared could take it.

"Good boy," Jared said.

Jensen shivered at the compliment, his dick leaking onto the back of the sofa. Jared had never taken him dry, and Jensen was one hundred percent certain he never would even though he'd threatened it plenty of times.

"I'm not gonna use very much," Jared said as he popped the top on the lube. "I want you to feel it."

Now that part was true. Jared was a big guy, and just one finger with some lube meant there would still be quite a burn, but Jensen didn't mind. Would he have asked for it? No. Would he do it for the guy who let him take pictures of him last night in frilly panties and high heels? Yes.

Damn, but Jared's blush had turned him on so much he almost hadn't been able to control himself, nearly coming before he even got his dick in Jared's hole, pulling the panties aside.

"Hey! Aww, shit, Jare," Jensen hissed into the cushion as Jared shoved his big old thumb into Jensen's hole. It was lubed, but the position Jensen was in made it difficult to relax and let Jared in.

"Does that hurt, baby?" Jared asked, his voice sugary sweet and condescending.

They didn't use safewords. No hand gestures or signals. It wasn't safe, it wasn't always sane, but it was consensual. Sure, Jensen had gotten hurt a time or two, but not only didn't he mind, the pampering he got from Jared after he was done more than made up for it.

Jensen got off on humiliation, Jared got off on rough sex. Jared hated humiliation, Jensen hated rough sex. But whatever the fuck they had going worked, and they both got off every time.

Which is why Jared made sure to keep up a litany of humiliating dirty talk while he fucked Jensen through the nearest surface and also why Jensen used nails and teeth and rough fingers whenever he was calling Jared his pretty little girl while he fucked him.

"Ready for me?" Jared asked, and Jensen could just hear the smile.

"No, Jared, wait," Jensen said. He only half meant it. He didn't really need Jared to wait, but a part of him freaked out a little every time the prep was only haphazard.

"Are you scared?" Jared teased as he grabbed Jensen's hips and turned him over, Jensen's left arm twisting painfully as he was manhandled into position.

Jared was a big guy, but so was Jensen. They'd never seriously injured one another, and Jared always seemed to push it just far enough that Jensen panicked.

"Ow! Fuck!" Jensen yelped, wincing as his lower back rested on the edge the sofa. It was gonna hurt, and he could already feel his erection softening.

Jared grabbed his legs, big hands wrapped around the backs of his knees as he bent Jensen in two, Jensen's jeans and boxers still pooled around his ankles, caught by Dean's boots. Jensen loved Dean's boots, and the studio didn't care if he wore them home.

Jensen whined as Jared pushed his cock in. He scratched at the cushions on the sofa, breathing his way through the burn, but Jared didn't even give him a chance to adjust, just started pounding into him, Jensen's chin pushed into his own chest.

The thing is that Jared liked intensity. Jensen didn't. It overwhelmed him, especially when it was sex. But Jared was this big ball of energy and intensity, and Jensen wouldn't have him any other way. It was what made Jared who he was, and Jensen loved him. Every part of him.

That didn't mean getting fucked by Jared was easy. It wasn't. And Jensen could feel it building up. His neck hurt, his back hurt, he felt like he was off-kilter with his legs up in the air and waving around, and his asshole was burning.

Jensen could take it. He wasn't some pushover, and if he really didn't want Jared to do any of it to him, Jensen wouldn't need Clif's help at all. Jensen could have had Jared on the floor and bleeding before Clif even made it across the room.

But Jensen just kept in mind all the things Jared was going to say and do to him after he was done fucking Jensen through the sofa. He was going to hold him, kiss him all over, tell him he loved him, gently push antibiotic cream into his sore hole, and he was going to suck Jensen to orgasm over the course of an hour, Jensen spread out on the bed, so comfortable and happy that he'd feel like he was on a cloud, Jared worshiping his body with tender touches and words of love and devotion.

And when Jensen would come, unhurried and happy and content, Jared would take it all, gentling him through it and stopping before Jensen ever became too sensitive. Then he'd kiss his way up Jensen's body and snuggle with him in their bed, placing soft kisses on Jensen's neck and face and shoulders and chest and lips until Jensen would chuckle and tell him to stop because it was just so sweet and so adorable that Jensen would feel like he was going to burst. They'd fall asleep, Jensen wrapped in Jared's arms, one of Jared's legs thrown over his, Jared's fingers whisper soft on his chest and belly as Jared pushed his face into that spot between Jensen's neck and shoulder, kissing him every so often even after Jensen was asleep.

"Ja-Jared," Jensen whimpered as Jared fucked him even harder. 

"Look at you all crunched up on the sofa," Jared said, smirking as he yanked up, pulling Jensen even more up onto the back of the sofa.

"Ow!" Jensen cried out, shoving his hands behind his back to create a buffer between his lower back and the edge of the sofa.

Jared didn't pause, and in fact fucked him harder. "So fuckin' hot," he said. "You gonna cry? Gonna cry for me, sweetheart?"

And that was it. Because as much as Jensen didn't like rough sex, he loved humiliation. And Jared was doing that for him. Jared may have been pounding into him, but he'd never talked to one of his lovers the way he talked to Jensen. It took a while for him to get used to it, but with Jensen's encouragement, Jared managed to change his dialog from praise and love to sarcasm and ridicule when Jensen wanted it.

Oh, the rest of the time Jared was all sweet and adorable, but when he was nailing Jensen, he was so grateful, so appreciative that he was allowed to do this that he'd make Jensen cry with his words.

"Yeah, look at you," Jared said, smirking. "Look at those crocodile tears. Can't take this big cock and a little pain? Aww. Am I gonna have to kiss it and make it all better?"

Jensen felt tears running into his hair, but his cock was getting hard. It wouldn't get fully hard, and he'd never been able to come like that, but he'd come like a freight train later. Later when Jared used that mouth on his cock.

"Is it too much, baby?" Jared teased. "Am I hurting your tiny hole with my big, hard cock? You feel that? You feel my big cock inside your tiny hole, Jay? I'm gonna fill you up. Gonna make you cry while I fill up this hole with my come. It's gonna be drippin' outta you. Runnin' down your legs."

Jensen's bottom lip wobbled. As much as he liked the humiliation, the intensity of it all had gotten to him. "Jare," he whispered, breathing ragged and uneven.

Jared chuckled. "Yeah, I know my big cock is too much for you, baby. That's okay. I'll finish usin' you up, then I'll be all sweet to you, make up for how mean I was to that little hole of yours."

Jensen whimpered, everything at war inside his head, and as Jared growled, coming deep inside him, Jensen felt that last bit of resolve break, and he let out a sob. He didn't bother holding it back, because Jared understood, and he would never take humiliation too far and put Jensen down for breaking.

Jared pulled out, and Jensen could feel the wetness coming out, running over his crack and down onto the sofa. Jared flipped him over again, which was a relief because Jensen's lower back was no longer getting any abuse from the sofa, but it was a little uncomfortable for his hips and lower stomach.

"You're so loose," Jared said. "I fucked you right open. Wish you could see this. My come leakin' outta your wrecked hole."

Jensen held his breath as Jared pushed his fingers inside. He guessed Jared had only used three fingers, but after a few rough jabs inside him, Jared pushed a fourth finger in. Jensen gasped, squirming on the sofa as he remembered giving Jared permission just over a week ago. He knew Jared was taking him up on it.

Jared would've never just gone ahead and shoved his entire fist in Jensen without asking, even though they'd both told each other years ago that anything was open for the taking. But the morning after Jared had fucked him while Jensen had been a drooling vegetable, Jensen had said yes, remembering that Jared had asked.

"Fuck, Jare," Jensen breathed into the sofa, eyes watering as Jared opened his ass up even more, adding some lube.

"Think I can fit it in there, baby?" Jared asked.

Jensen had never been with a guy who had Jared's refractory time. It was kind of ridiculous. Jensen felt like an old fart around Jared because of it, but Jared could get off three, sometimes four times in one night without taking a break. Jensen had managed to get off twice in one night, but that was after quite a lot of fun had been had in between.

"You have no idea what this is gonna feel like," Jared teased. "You're gonna feel so full, so fuckin' stuffed."

Jensen had the urge to scramble away, to beg Jared, tell him he'd changed his mind. But Jensen hadn't really. He was just freaking out. He'd never had a fist up his ass. Nobody had ever even suggested it before Jared. And Jared's hands were so fucking big.

"So fuckin' hot, Jay," Jared said as he pushed all five fingers into Jensen, then pulled out before his knuckles even touched Jensen's rim.

"Jared," Jensen whispered, a little scared. He knew Jared would never intentionally hurt him, but shoving a fist inside someone else wasn't the easiest thing to do.

"You can take it," Jared said confidently as he pushed back in, his knuckles a firm pressure on Jensen's rim. "You're hole's so loose from my cock that you might not even notice my fist in there."

Jensen knew that wasn't true, but it was reassuring to know that Jared was still in control enough to use dirty talk while calming him down.

"Ah, fuck," Jensen hissed into the cushion as Jared pushed harder, fingers moving in and out of his hole, but pushing deeper with each thrust.

Jensen felt vulnerable, ass on display and up in the air, a perfect target for Jared. And Jared could see it all. He could see Jensen's loose hole taking his fingers, Jensen's balls and very flaccid cock hanging free over the back of the sofa.

"Ready for me?" Jared asked.

Jensen didn't think he was. "N-wait! Jared, fuck, wait," he said.

"You chickening out?" Jared teased, pushing into Jensen's hole.

Jensen flinched, the pressure building, and he wasn't entirely sure his body would open for Jared. "Jared, please," he said, because it wasn't no, it wasn't stop, but it was enough to let Jared know he was nervous about it.

"You should see it, Jens," Jared said. "Your slutty hole openin' right up for me. I'm almost inside you already. I busted that hole open so bad that it's almost suckin' me in."

"Jared!" Jensen yelped as Jared's knuckles pushed through, his hole burning a little with the stretch. Jensen was panting, eyes squeezed shut as his thighs shook.

"Oh, fuck yeah," Jared moaned, pulling his hand back out, then pushing in again.

Jensen felt his body relaxing around Jared, but it was still hard to take. It was so different than having a cock in there. It wasn't horrible, but it wasn't amazing either.

"Think I can go up to my wrist?" Jared asked.

"Fuck," Jensen nearly sobbed, forcing himself to stay still when his instincts were shouting at him to run.

"You have my cock in there often enough that your hole can take this," Jared said, and Jensen could hear the condescending tone, could hear the teasing in his voice. "Don't act like a shy virgin. This ass has been ridden and put away wet so many times I'm surprised my fist didn't just slide up in there."

Jensen wanted more. He wanted to be distracted from the hand in his ass, and Jared must've known because he kept it up as he pushed deeper.

"You're fuckin' sloppy, baby," Jared said.

"Ah!" Jensen yelped as the heel of Jared's hand pushed through, his asshole closing around Jared's wrist. "Oh, fuck! Jared! Oh, fuck!" Panic made him whimper, because it felt like Jared wouldn't be able to pull himself back out.

"Aww, am I stuck in there?" Jared said, then chuckled. "Well, would you look at that," he said as he pulled back a couple times, making Jensen squeak as his entire body moved back, his rim caught on Jared's hand.

"Jared!" Jensen nearly yelled as he pushed up, palms on the cushion below him, turning his head to look at Jared with wide eyes.

Jared didn't look up. He didn't seem panicked. He was smiling. Jensen knew Jared well enough that it instantly made him feel better. If Jared really was stuck, he wouldn't be smiling and turning his hand this way and that inside Jensen, brushing over Jensen's prostate in a way that had Jensen's cock jerking even though it was only half hard. And Jensen was impressed his cock had managed to get even half hard.

"I'm gonna jerk off while I've got my fist inside you," Jared said, right hand still moving, fingers brushing against places Jensen didn't think anyone would ever touch. "Then I'm gonna pull my fist out and come into that loose hole."

Jensen dropped down onto the sofa cushion, pushing his face into the material. Jared was having a good time, and because Jensen got such a kick out of Jared getting off, Jensen's cock started getting harder. His hole didn't burn as much, and in fact the stimulation to his prostate was feeling pretty fucking amazing.

"Yeah, there ya go," Jared said, obviously noticing the change in Jensen. "Knew you'd like having a fist in that hole. You like it, don't you?" he asked, wanting to hear the words.

"Yeah," Jensen said, feeling his ears heat up.

"Tell me how much you like it," Jared said.

"Feels..., it feels good," Jensen said.

"I think you can do better than that," Jared said.

"I don't know," Jensen said, wincing. "It feels-ah!" he yelped as Jared wiggled his hand back and forth inside him, creating a vibration that felt unlike anything Jensen had ever experienced.

"What was that, baby?" Jared asked, smug tone to his voice.

"Feels-ah!" Jensen yelped again as Jared ramped up the intensity. Jensen couldn't speak. All he could do was writhe and whimper on the sofa, toes curling in the boots, fingers nearly poking holes in the fabric of the sofa cushion.

"Keep it up," Jared said. "I didn't tell you to stop."

Jensen couldn't. He just couldn't. He was overwhelmed and overstimulated. He wanted to come and he wanted to scream, but his body just trembled and twitched, not obeying him.

"Ah, fuck," Jared hissed, and Jensen knew he was coming.

Jensen squeaked as Jared pulled his hand out, Jensen's hole suddenly feeling empty and raw. He couldn't feel Jared's come, but he sure felt it when Jared smacked his cock against the rim of his hole.

"Jare!" Jensen hissed, back arching.

"C'mere," Jared said, already switching to caretaker mode.

It was instantaneous and something that was amazing to watch. If Jensen didn't know better, he'd say the man who had been fucking him and the man gently wrapping his arms around Jensen and carrying him to the bedroom were two different people.

"So beautiful, Jensen," Jared said, voice quiet and soothing in a way no one but Jensen knew about. "You're so beautiful, baby."

Jared unlaced the boots, easing them off Jensen's feet before peeling off the socks and kissing Jensen's heels one by one. Soon the jeans and boxers were being pulled from around his ankles. Jared wasn't in a hurry, every movement controlled and whisper soft.

"So good for me," Jared said, tossing the clothes onto the floor and crawling over Jensen's legs, kissing them on the way. "Arms up for me, sweetheart."

Jensen put his arms up, letting Jared slip the T-shirt over his head, and once the shirt was tossed onto the floor, Jared kissed his lips so softly, so sweetly that Jensen felt a few more tears run down into his hair.

Jared straddled Jensen, putting his weight down on Jensen's torso and legs because after a rough session Jensen liked to feel grounded. And even though Jared had already come, he gently thrust against Jensen, not for his own pleasure, but because the skin dragging over skin turned Jensen on while at the same time reminding him Jared was here just for him.

"Love you so much, baby," Jared said between kisses down Jensen's jaw, over his chest, his belly, his hip bones.

"Love you, Jare," Jensen said, spreading his legs as Jared settled between them, spread out on his stomach.

"Ready?" Jared asked, smiling up at Jensen, love in his eyes. This time waiting for Jensen's say-so instead of just taking, because this wasn't about Jared. It wasn't taking. It was Jensen's turn.

"Yeah," Jensen said, relaxing into the bed as Jared kissed Jensen's cock. "Make me come, Jare."

Jared chuckled as he licked at Jensen's cock. "Anything you want, baby," he said, and he really meant it.


End file.
